


Hi.

by fade_into_the_dusk_with_me



Category: not a fandom, sorry - Fandom
Genre: :), Just a Thing, also not a fanfiction, and i have to add tags to post, im a coward so this is me dipping my toe in the water before drowning, not a fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade_into_the_dusk_with_me/pseuds/fade_into_the_dusk_with_me
Summary: Hi. I have never properly written fanfiction before, for a whole host of reasons I'm not going to get into now, but have always loved writing, and lockdown has left me with the problem of thinking to much and getting lost in my head etc - not important. Point is, I need a distraction. And I like writing, and I like fandoms, so I figured I'd give it a shot. I'm writing this and posting it as a work purely for psychological reasons, really: I don't want to have the daunting task of writing my first proper work of fanfiction and having it be the first thing I ever post on here. By putting this out there I hope to sort of ease the pressure a little. :)Now I actually have to write something...we'll see how that goes.
Kudos: 1





	Hi.

Hi. I have never properly written fanfiction before, for a whole host of reasons I'm not going to get into now, but have always loved writing, and lockdown has left me with the problem of thinking too much and getting lost in my head etc - not important. Point is, I need a distraction. And I like writing, and I like fandoms, so I figured I'd give it a shot. I'm writing this and posting it as a work purely for psychological reasons, really: I don't want to have the daunting task of writing my first proper work of fanfiction and having it be the first thing I ever post on here. By putting this out there I hope to sort of ease the pressure a little. :)  
Now I actually have to write something...we'll see how that goes.

Also, I know this is a duplicate of the notes section, but the text has to be over 10 words, and I didn't want to trade this text for the description because this way people don't have to click on it to get the jist. Have a nice day x :)


End file.
